


New Feelings

by AstraHannah



Series: Feelings Series - MTFL [1]
Category: My Two First Loves (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Could Be Canon, Feelings Realization, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Just like in canon, MC/Ava once again just on the side, Missing Scene, Multi, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sadly isn't, Too many tags about nothing but eh, focus is on Noah/Mason, not actually I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraHannah/pseuds/AstraHannah
Summary: „Well,“ Mason seemed to seriously think before answering, „I get what you're saying, but... I also like someone beside her, so I can't really judge her all that much.“Mason saying that surprised Noah.„Really? I didn't notice you ever hit on anyone else then Tia. Who is she?“„He,“ Mason said while handing Noah a bag with chips, and he got up from the squat and turned to face Noah, „and I think he's straight and likes someone else, so hitting on him wouldn't be the brightest idea.“_______________________________While getting snacks from the kitchen to eat in the hot tub, Noah finds out something new about Mason's feelings, and later his own.
Relationships: Bad Boy/Childhood Crush (My Two First Loves), Best Friend/Main Character (My Two First Loves)
Series: Feelings Series - MTFL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056710
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	New Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote another Noah/Mason fanfic, and this time I didn't even anon it at first.I'm nervous once again, but... It is what it is.:)
> 
> This fic isn't taking place in the same universe as Their Second First Love is. But I guess a person could figure that out without me.
> 
> But there's some similarities, I guess.
> 
> MC is once again referred to as „Tia“. If it gives someone too much trouble, I can change it to her base name - Emma, I just use Tia because that's what I named my MTFL MC.  
> I've never been in a relationship, plus, I'm a girl, so I'm sorry if my portrayal of guys having a crush is unrealistic. 
> 
> ... It probably is.
> 
> Also, there's no actual relationships forming in this. Sorry...

„Why don't you guys go?“

„Yeah, we'll still be here when you get back.“

Noah and Mason looked at each other with confusion. They thought that Tia might want to use this situation to spend a bit of time alone with either of them(Mason even sort of suggested it, when he said „volunteer _or two_ “), but that was the thing - either of them. Neither expected her to send them both off and stay there with Ava.

But what can you do?

„Yeah, alright...“ Mason said, standing up simultaneously with Noah.

„We'll be back in the minute, I guess...“ Noah added, and they went inside, leaving Tia and Ava by themselves.

„So, where is it?“ Noah asked.

This wasn't his house, so logically he didn't really know where to go.  
If Tia made Mason stay and Noah and Ava left off, could they get lost trying to find the kitchen...?

„The kitchen? Not too far, just follow me,“ Mason answered and did the „follow me“ gesture with his hand accordingly.

Noah did, and the hallway was silent for a bit. It was all kind of awkward. Both guys had probably figured out something about the girls, and wanted to address it, but how? Plus, Noah noticed that Mason was eyeing him weirdly, but looked away once he noticed Noah looking back at him.

In the end, it was Mason who spoke up first:  
„So, that was a surprise, huh?“ with a little, shy smile.

„But she did seem kinda interested in her lately,“ Noah noted, thinking about the last month.

„Maybe you're right...“ said Mason, also recalling recent events, how Tia never kissed him outside of that accident in autumn, how she jumped to Ava defence first against his dad... "I guess we have another competitor?“ Mason said.

„It is what it is... But can I be honest?“ Noah asked.

„Sure, no problem,“ Mason agreed as they stepped into the empty kitchen, with Mason confidently heading towards one of the cupboards.

„I'm getting annoyed by it sometimes. By how Tia can't decide. I love her, I really do, but I don't think I can do this for much longer,“ Noah said a bit sadly, „Don't you ever feel like this?“

„Well,“ Mason seemed to seriously think before answering, „I get what you're saying, but... I also like someone beside her, so I can't really judge her all that much.“

Mason saying that surprised Noah.  
„Really? I didn't notice you ever hit on anyone else then Tia. Who is she?“

„He,“ Mason said while handing Noah a bag with chips, and he got up from the squat and turned to face Noah, „and I think he's straight and likes someone else, so hitting on him wouldn't be the brightest idea.“

And Noah was surprised once more, and even more then before.  
„You're bisexual?“

Mason stopped his search for more snacks to stand up and look at Noah.  
He nodded and said:  
„Yeah, but it's a secret, alright? Dad would kill me if he knew.“

Noah rolled his eyes.  
„Of course that asshole would. Don't worry, I won't tell.“

„Thanks. You know... Weirdly enough, you're the only person I felt safe telling anyway," Mason smiled at him, and damn, did Noah's heart just flutter?

„Me? We're still competing for Tia, and not exactly friends again...“ he answered.

„I don't really get it either, but it's just how it is. I'm glad you're chill about it like this,“ then, Mason squatted back in front of the cupboard and resumed searching.

„Anytime.“

Knowing that he's the one Mason trusted with this warmed Noah in a weird way. But this discovery also has him feeling kind of odd. It's not like Mason suddenly changed or something, and it's not like Noah never had... Thoughts about guys either. He just decided not to label himself and just go with the flow. So why does this...?

As Mason stood up with another handful of snacks and said:  
„Let's go, Tia and Ava are waiting,“ while Noah replied:  
„I don't think they'll mind if we stay behind for a bit,“ he thought about how he has to ask Mason one thing.

It might not be too appropriate, but something in him just needed to know:  
„If you found out that that guy isn't as straight as you thought, and he'd like to date you, would you give up on Tia?“

Mason's eyebrows rose up as he turned his head to Noah, and then, with brows now furrowing in thought, he answered:  
„I would. If he would want to be with me, right then and there, I would do it.“

Noah nodded.  
Mason then added:  
„But that's not gonna happen, so I shouldn't even think about it. Not get my hopes up.“

„Why are you so sure about it?“

„He's hopelessly in love with a girl.“

They were almost at the door back to the part of the garden with the tub, and Noah asked:  
„That doesn't mean he can't like you as well. You also seem hopelessly in love with a girl, and only now I'm finding out about this guy.“

Mason chuckled and said:  
„True.“

But then, Noah heard Mason muttering something, something like:  
„Funny hearing it from you.“

But before he could ask anything about it, or decide whether he should, Mason was opening the door to the garden. And when they arrived, Ava and Tia were holding hands.

Maybe Tia really liked her more then either of the guys.

_______________________________________

Later in the night, after they all left the tub and separated on their ways to their respective rooms, Noah's mind wandered back to Mason and his mysterious guy crush. As he changed, and layed down in his bed, he realized that he doesn't want Mason to get together with whoever that guy is. It just felt wrong.  
But he knew it shouldn't. If Mason got together with the guy, he'd only be „fighting“ for Tia's heart with Ava...

But Ava is taken. She seems to feel something for Tia, but she does have a girlfriend he saw her with around the school.

It won't even be a fight. Tia would be his.  
And for some reason, that doesn't feel right. After all this time, he's not even sure what he'd do if Tia was his. He never even realized... He still knows why he liked her, how she showed him kindness when no one else would, and he loved her for that. But it's been so long...

If Tia chose him, he wouldn't refuse, but... He was confused right now. Why did Mason and that guy of his throw him off so much?

Why did he dislike the idea of Mason being with him so much? Was it because them fighting over Tia is just such a routine that it became a part of his life? Or...

 _„No. That's not possible, right?“_ he thought to himself.

And yet, it just made so much sense to him.

Was this jealousy? But why would he be jealous of that guy, expect if... He liked Mason as well?

...Could he like Mason as well? With the way his heart fluttered when Mason smiled at him today in the kitchen, with the way he didn't want him to be with someone else?

This was confusing, he liked Tia for so long, and Mason has both her and that guy anyway.

But then, Noah was sure he feels something towards Mason when the back of his mind said:  
„I wish I were that guy.“

It took him more time then usual to fall asleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker, so the fic probably uses simple wording, I'm sorry for that. And it might have some grammar mistakes. You can inform me in the comments if you find one, and I'll fix it.
> 
> Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.:)


End file.
